


Quia Vobis

by ficalicious325



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficalicious325/pseuds/ficalicious325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Multi-chapter fic exploring the wonderful OT3. </p>
<p>Carmilla suffers from nightmare's whilst her girlfriend's are away from town. Danny reflects on their relationship.</p>
<p>When the night seeped into the eerily quiet dorm and the nightmares returned, Carmilla found it harder and harder to remember that she wasn’t alone anymore; hadn’t been for months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the night, it comes for us.

**Author's Note:**

> A.N Hey everyone, so this is a first go, I was thinking if people liked it then I could maybe write some more - I have a few ideas for making it into a multi-chapter… I don’t know, give it a go! :)

Laura has been gone for a week. She was chosen as one of the best in her journalism class and sent on an overseas story. Danny had been gone longer. The redhead had gone on a hunt with her sisters from the society and was due back any day now. Regardless of that, when the night seeped into the eerily quiet dorm and the nightmares returned, Carmilla found it harder and harder to remember that she wasn’t alone anymore; hadn’t been for months. It was a night just like this that Carmilla found herself sitting alone in the dorm room she shared with Laura and staring out the window at the stars who’d been her only companion for the past 80 years she’s been out of the coffin. 

The thoughts hit her like a freight train blasting through the station. The darkness suffocating her and she found it harder and harder to breath. Memories of blood seeping into organs it should never be near in that way consumed her and her body hit the hardwood floors unceremoniously. Her pale hands grabbed at the walls, a voice in the back of her mind screamed to her that she needed to get a grip. She had Danny, she had Laura, she was not alone, she was not under the ground. 

Carmilla was so absorbed in her own memories that she didn’t see the beautiful redhead breeze into the room. She didn’t see her dump her heavy bag down on Laura’s unused bed and then turn, her eyes searching for her second love. Camilla didn’t see the smile slip from Danny’s features, she didn’t see her rush forwards as her heart clenched and most of all she didn’t see her as she crouched gown, cradling her girlfriend’s head in her large, delicate hands. 

“Baby, come on, Carmilla? You there?” Danny’s hands began to shake as her girlfriend’s eyes remained glazed over and her features remained frozen. Camilla struggled to breathe, even though it wasn’t completely necessary for the vampire, she found it helped. As Danny moved her knees so that her legs were now folded between Carmilla’s the brunette’s eyes snapped to her own, large, concerned ones. “That’s it, Carm, come on, come back to me…” Danny trailed off as Carmilla opened and closed her mouth. Finally her eyes drifted shut and she leant into the taller girl. 

It was easy for Danny to cradle Carmilla in her arms and lift her up and onto her bed. Her eyes remained closed as Danny lay her down, the redhead pulled back so that she could get changed but Carmilla’s hand was clasped in her shirt. Danny compromised and shifted the brunette further into the bed and lay down next to her. She smiled fondly as the shorter girl snuggled into her arms and her small, cold hands gripped her waist strongly. She heard a muffled whimper and squeezed Carmilla closer to her chest, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head. “Shhh… You’re okay, I’m here, you’re okay.”

When Carmilla relaxed in her arms about an hour later and looked up at her face Danny felt such relief and pure love as she looked at the girl that she just had to place a soft kiss to her lips. Concern flooded back into her system as Carmilla’s eyes widened, “you’re here?” she whispered, so close to Danny’s mouth that she felt her breath on her lips. Her heart sunk as confusion splashed over her girlfriend. “Y-you’re real?” The brunette asked again. Danny could only nod and hold Carmilla tighter as she realised what her love’s nightmare must have been about. 

“You’re with me now, you’re okay, Laura isn’t here, but she’ll be back soon, so soon, okay baby? She loves you and I love you and you’re a long way away from there now, you’re okay now.” Danny ran her fingers through her hair, “you’re safe now”. It had been so long since Danny had seen Carmilla struggle to come back like this that it knocked her off of her horse a little and she took a second to collect herself again before kissing the top of her girlfriend’s head again. 

After another hour laying together, Danny assumed that Carmilla had fallen asleep. She slipped out from under the smaller girl and grabbed some clean clothes out of the top of her bag and slipped into the bathroom for a shower and a change. When she’d finished she leant against the door frame between the two rooms as she pushed her toothbrush backwards and forwards across her teeth. She jolted as Carmilla sprung up off the bed, her chest heaving as she panted away her panic. She watched as her girlfriend rubbed her hand back and forth across her face before she went to the wardrobe and grabbed a long shirt that had ‘summer society’ printed across the back of it. She remained watching as the vampire stripped and slipped the shirt over her head, pausing to breathe in the smell of it’s old owner. Carmilla then walked over to Laura’s bed and reached out to stroke the pillow resting against the headboard. The vampire froze when her fingers ran over Danny’s bag and her head shot towards the older girl when she let out a chuckle. 

Danny rinsed her mouth out and placed her toothbrush back in the stand next to the pink one and the black one and then walked out into the room. Carmilla was still stood frozen in the middle of the room. Danny walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her, smiling when she felt two thin arms wrap around her back. The redhead would never not be proud of the way Carmilla had struggled and overcome her various adversities. The progress that she’d made within the 4 months the three girls had been dating had been immense and the fact that she was standing here holding her rather than screaming at her made Danny’s smile grow wider and wider. 

“Will she be back soon? Will Cupcake be back soon?” Carmilla asked, looking up at Danny. The redhead nodded and kissed her girlfriend softly on her lips, grinning as she felt Carmilla smile against her. 

Danny knew that as long as the three of them were together then they could fight anything that came at them. She knew that it wouldn’t be easy but they would get through it, together, they would get through anything.


	2. Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a Friday when you realise that you've never actually felt like this before, it took you a second - more like a solid hour - to realise that it was because you were happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this became a little more AU than I was origionally thinking! Sorry for anyone who doesn't like it but the thought of Laura growing old without the others just made me really sad. It's short but it just kinda came to me! Thanks for reading!

It's a Friday when you realise that you've never actually felt like this before, it took you a second - more like a solid hour - to realise that it was because you were happy. There's no denying that you've lived a privileged life but that doesn't mean it was easy for you. When your mum died on your 8th birthday and then your downward spiral that swiftly followed left you thinking that maybe it just wasn't written in your stars for you to be happy. You didn't realise that it would take you leaving your overprotective father for college and falling in love with a vampire and a werewolf simultaneously that you'd finally be able to recognise this emotion.

You were in your third year of college, second year of your relationship when you realised that you wanted to feel like this forever. Age wasn't a problem, Carmilla was a vampire, Danny a werewolf and for you... Well you had your own way around that problem. You walked into your off campus apartment, shared with your girlfriends, on a rainy October evening. The smell of freshly cooked stew wrapped around you and coaxed you into the kitchen where Carmilla was stood over the stove. You walked up to her and wrapped your arms around her waist. You placed a soft kiss to her neck and rested your head on her shoulder as she stirred the pot. "I love you", you'd whispered. Despite how wonderful your relationship was it was in fact rare that you shared somber moments like this where you openly confessed your love. You preferred to show it in other ways; cheesy nicknames, wrapping each other up, falling asleep together, offering umbrellas and cooking were just a few. You waited a few seconds whilst you watched Carmilla's brow crinkle, concern flashing across her normally stoic features before she turned down the heat under the pan and turned in your arms. She looped her delicate hands around the back of your neck before kissing you softly.

"I love you too," she'd said, "is everything okay?"

You'd nodded, it had never been better really and you told her as such. You told her that she and Danny meant the world to you and you would be stupid to ever let them go. When you asked where Danny was she had taken your hand and led you into the living room, your tall wolf was curled up - well as much as she could - under Carmilla's 'unique and very expensive' cashmere rug, a pink sticky note stuck to her forehead. You leant closer to read the words and also admire your girlfriend's picturesque face as she slept. Upon the note, written in Carmilla's old calligraphy, was a piece of prose. You could only imagine that the vampire had written it herself - as she usually did.

_It’s been over a thousand rainy days since I first became undead. I would live them all one hundred times over if it gave me this life, with you and our Laura. I just hope that I have the strength to treat this with as much care as it’s worth, you mean everything to me._

You smiled and blinked away the water that had gathered in your eyes, however you weren’t quick enough and a single drop fell from your eyelashes and onto the smooth cheek of the woman below you. As her eyes cracked open you were once again lost in their beauty. It had been two years yet you don’t think you’d ever get tired of watching Danny Lawrence wake up. Carmilla leant around you and placed a soft kiss to her cheek which elicited an adorable smile on the redhead’s face. The vampire then proceeded to turn and go back into the kitchen, most likely to finish up your dinner.

You perched on the side of the couch, loving the way that Danny’s limbs seemed to wrap all around you and pull you back into her wonderful warmth. You grinned as her brow crinkled and she reached up to swat at the post-it note. You removed it for her and placed it in her hands. After staring at her face for a moment you realised that she wasn’t reading it because she couldn’t. You reached over to the coffee table and picked up her glasses from where Carmilla must have placed them when Danny had fallen asleep. You watched as she slid them onto her face and then as her features softened and her lip quivered as the words registered.

“I swear, she never, ever stops surprising me”. Danny said, reaching under her glasses to wipe at her eyes. Carmilla called to you both from the kitchen and you stood from the couch, swiftly followed by Danny. She walked over, in for what you would have been at least ten steps but for her was more like six, to the wall of your living room which you’d fondly named the wall of love and stuck the sticky note alongside all the other ones that Carmilla had ever written the two of them. When the brunette stuck her head out of the kitchen, she looked at you with what had started out as a resentful glare but you’d realised over time was only ever loving.

“God, you’re such a sap, I can’t believe you kept all of those!”

Danny sprinted towards the girl, who, even with vampire reactions wasn’t quick enough to stop herself being wrapped up in the wolf’s arms and lifted up to her chest. Danny planted a long, sweet kiss on Carmilla’s lips and it was that second that you realised, no matter how long it took for it to come around. You wouldn’t have happiness any other way.


End file.
